


Furihata no Manager

by lemonsama



Series: Mangaka!Furihata [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically Furi is the shipper we all are, Female!Furihata, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Romance, FujoFuri, Furi appreciation time, Genderbending, Manager!Furihata, Mangaka!Furi, Multi, Reverse Harem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsama/pseuds/lemonsama
Summary: Furihata is a young but popular yaoi mangaka. Thanks to financial struggles and her fujoshi past she has managed to write amazing stories up until now. Because of her cursed writing block she decided to enter the world sports. Managing to become the plain manager of the Seirin Team she is suddenly bombarded with ideas left and right thanks to the "sexual tension" she feels between the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and all of their teams.However unknowingly she has managed to capture the hearts of all six of the Generation Of Miracles.Who will she choose in the end? Will she even choose one of them?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki/Kise Ryouta, Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki/Midorima Shintarou, Furihata Kouki/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Mangaka!Furihata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. I am Furihata

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey!
> 
> I took down this fic because I wanted to re-edit a couple of things in it...it wasn't until I took it down that I realized I could've just edited it while it was still posted o(╥﹏╥)o

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

As the thin mechanical pencil slid further across a blank paper the more agitated the brunette became. Pausing as she glanced at the extra finger she had drawn on one hand she let out a frustrated sigh. Reaching across her desk she grasped a worn-down white and pink eraser and began rubbing it furiously across the page.

As the eraser made its final round a tear resonated across the room. 

A nervous giggle escaped the girl as she glanced back and forth from the eraser to her now ripped piece of paper. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and threw the eraser across the room.

_‘I’m going to get fired at this rate,’_ she thought to herself frantically as she stared down at her now useless drawing. Rubbing her forehead she slouched down until her head rested against her desk and stared blankly ahead, _‘I’m stumped. I don’t know what to draw. I don’t even know how to start. I'm done for! At this rate, they’ll replace me with someone who can at least get a fucking manuscript done in time.’_

Her frantically roaming eyes glanced up at one of her many framed awards before continuing on ahead, searching across the room desperately. 

_I need to draw something...anything. She’s going to come back to demand that damn manuscript from me any minute-”_

A loud bang was heard off in the distance. Rapid footsteps rapidly approached the room before her door was slammed open.

Letting out a shriek she quickly grasped a few sheets of paper and clutched them to her chest. Backing up into a corner the brunette let out an uneven laugh as she looked up into two fiery hazel eyes.

“FURIHATA KOUKI!” Her guest began, slamming her foot down onto the hardwood floor, “just where is your manuscript!” They shouted. Slamming their hand against the door, their eyebrows twitched in irritation as the brunette began weeping.

“SAKUNO-SAN” Furihata wailed, throwing the blank sheets of paper beside her, “I CAN’T WRITE OR DRAW ANYTHING” she sobbed crawling towards the elder woman, “I’M DONE FOR! I CAN’T COME UP WITH ANYTHING NEW AND UNIQUE! I’VE RUN OUT OF INSPIRATION! I’M DONE FOR, PLEASE HELP ME-” she pleaded hysterically, hugging the woman’s legs. 

Sakuno’s glasses glinted as she clenched both of her fists in annoyance at the other’s wailing, shaking off the crying brunette away from her she glanced down at the crumpled pieces of paper.

“The deadline was two weeks ago,” she began ominously, her eyebrow twitching, “are you telling me, that you couldn’t COME UP WITH ANYTHING!” the elder growled down at the other girl, “Do you have ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAD TO FIGHT THE PRINTERS.” Sakuno insisted, shaking the other girl back and forth as she wept.

Furihata sobbed, taking out a handkerchief she wiped away her tears before standing up, “I think it’s time for me to go-” She began, pacing towards her closet she slammed the door open and pulled out a suitcase.

Sakuno gritted her teeth, “just what do you think you’re doing,” she demanded, crossing her arms against her chest.

“I’m flying out to another country,” Furihata answered, a blank look on her face as she placed a tourist hat onto her head and slammed her now full suitcase shut.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sakuno gritted out, fighting to take away the suitcase from the other girl. 

Finally winning she threw the suitcase back inside the closet and closed the door, “you won’t be going anywhere until you’re finished with that manuscript you hear me,” she stated pleasantly, “my reputation as an editor is at stake JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!” She hollered, glancing behind her towards Furihata, who had been crawling towards the door in an attempt to escape.

Furihata laughed nervously, “I was just…” she trailed off, glancing vacantly at an empty spot on the ground behind her.

Sakuno sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose she stared down at the other girl, “I managed to get you another two weeks for you to get your shit together,” she admitted grudgingly to the other.

Furihata let out a sigh, melting onto the floor, “Sakuno-san,” she breathed out, a single tear trailing down her cheek, “you do care don’t you,” she sobbed, once more hugging her legs from her spot on the ground.

Sakuno clicked her teeth in annoyance, “you’re lucky you’re such an accomplished writer,” she answered, shaking off the other girl’s grip on her legs, “I doubt anyone else would’ve gotten away with this.”

Walking towards the door she turned back to stare at the younger girl, “you better have it ready in two weeks,” she scowled, glancing down at the blank sheets of paper, “I expect the manuscript to be done before the two weeks are over.”

And with that she left, slamming the other behind her evoking a violent shiver from the brunette.

Letting out a relieved sigh Furihata stood up, she was about to exit the room when her phone buzzed from its place on her desk. Turning it on and glancing at the message her eyes brightened, and she rushed to the other side of the room, leaving her phone back on the desk. There on the screen read:

**‘Try joining a club at your school or something idiot, I better see at least 10 pages done by the end of the week.’**

* * *

Throwing herself onto her bed she grasped the laptop beside her and turned it on, logging into her account. For about an hour or, so she spent her time researching different sports before finally deciding on sticking with basketball.

_‘It’s the sport aniki played when he entered high school too after all.’_

_‘I guess I should start doing research on strategies and such for the team along with studying our soon to be opponents.’_ She sighed. _‘Seirin is a pretty new school. I wonder if we’re even going to stand a chance against some of the older more experienced schools.’_ She quickly googled _‘Japanese Basketball’_ and scrunched her eyebrows when she was bombarded with rainbow-haired males.

_‘Generation of Miracles?’_ She questioned, biting her nail. _‘Who are they? Why do they have a Wikipedia page?’_ Eyes roaming around the page she glanced down at the number of articles they had written about them.

Clicking on the first link, her eyes widened as she was suddenly bombarded with different fan pages and large paragraph forms filled with information about one of said miracles. She quickly set her laptop down and grabbed one of the spare notebooks she had inside her backpack, which was laying on the floor beside her bed.

Glancing down at the first picture she saw a male seemingly about her age winking up at the camera.

_‘His clothes have stitches and patterns of a well-known clothing mark,’_ Furihata noticed. 

As she glanced further down her suspicions were proven correct as she read about his part-time modeling gig. As she went further on she was sent to different fan-pages and new articles about not just him, but the rest of the generation of miracles as well. Before she knew it she had filled up the whole notebook with all of the information she could grasp that had something to do with Kise Ryouta.

The deeper she dug the darker the sky outside her window became, soon nighttime had fallen. Deeming her work done she let out a stretch and yawned tiredly.

Closing her notebook she was about to shut down her laptop when a post caught her eye.

_‘Alright listen guys I know you might think I’m crazy, but I could’ve sworn that the generation of miracles has a sixth member.’_

Furihata’s eyes widened clicking on the comments she noted on the only two this post had both stating:

**LoveRyota16:** _I think you were hallucinating because of Kise-chan’s good looks_

**Basketballgeek:** _lol did a basketball hit you on the head too hard?_

Biting her lip she opened her notebook, and on the very last page wrote, _‘phantom player, the sixth member’_ and clicked open a new tab.


	2. A Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata takes the first step forward towards her goal of becoming a manager for Seirin's Basketball Team.

Furihata woke up with loud ringing beside her bed. Groaning she shifted to the side and threw her hand towards the ringing and immediately sat up at the sound of her alarm clock hitting the ground. Throwing her bedsheets to the side she groaned and stretched, sighing happily at the relaxing sensation of her back popping. Furihata leaned down to pick up her alarm clock, placed it on her desk, and got ready for the day.

She exited her bedroom quietly and walked to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast which would consist of a simple bowl of leftover rice and vegetable soup from the day prior. She heated the soup and rice back up before rushing back to her bedroom to grab her backpack. Double-checking to make sure everything she needed was there Furihata quickly tiptoed back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to serve herself.

She sat alone on the kitchen table and sighed at the familiar flavor of the now warm soup. The brunette quickly finished up and whispered a simple goodbye to the household, unsurprised when no one answered back, before shutting the door and exiting the house, making sure to lock it on her way out.

_ ‘Here goes nothing.’ _ She thought anxiously, gripping her backpack tightly.

As she walked she did a quick rundown of everything she had learned that night prior about the generation of miracles and their predicted schools.

_ ‘I estimated yesterday that Aomine Daiki was most likely going to join  _ _ Teiko.’ _ she recalled.  _ ‘Since the school is known to favor individuality over team cooperation he would fit in perfectly with the new recruits that I’ve heard will be joining Teiko as well.’ _

She frowned in thought, flinching as she nearly bumped into another student. Seeing a flash of blue hair from the corner of her eyes she turned back to apologize only to find no one next to her. Shivering she quickened her pace and sighed in relief as the school gates arrived in view

Furihata gulped and walked ahead for a bit more before recalling something. _ ’What about his shadow though…...The so-called phantom...The sixth miracle….I wonder what school he chose to go to... from what I managed to figure out he and the generation of miracles weren’t really all that close their last year.’ _ She thought, remembering Kise Ryouta's vague posts on his social media.

_ ‘In other words...I think that him going to school with one of them is most likely impossible.’ _ She concluded, frowning.  _ ‘I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.’ _

She sighed in relief as she passed the gates. As she expected, nervousness arose as she passed by all the clubs who were desperately searching for new members. She quickened her pace, looking for any signs of Seirin’s recently young basketball team.

She flinched in shock as her wrist was suddenly gripped tightly, and she nervously turned around. “Y-yes?” She stuttered nervously.

“You’d be perfect for the baseball team.” The person currently holding her wrist exclaimed. “Please be our manager… You’re adorable!” They exclaimed.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” She apologized, bowing. “But I already have a club in mind.” She quickly said, turning to walk away.

Furihata sighed in relief as he, albeit grudgingly, let her go. She wandered around for a bit more before finally finding what looked to be maps of the club events. She smiled as she finally found the directions towards the basketball team’s booth, and she paced towards it, glancing nervously side to side for more desperate recruiters.

As she walked towards the general direction of the said booth she noticed a tall redhead holding what looked to be a student by their uniform. Curiously she decided to follow him to see what exactly the taller male was planning to do with the student. Her eyes widened in understanding as she realized in which direction he was heading in exactly.  _ ‘His tall height will certainly be of incredible use to the team...seeing as many of them aren’t exactly what many would call “tall” in the basketball team.’ _ She mused humorously.

She watched the tall male for a bit more and smiled proudly as she noticed the two upperclassmen, and immediately remembered their names  _ ‘Guess my research did pay off.’ _ She giggled.

Furihata waited for the redhead to approach the booth and held back a snicker at the scared and awed expressions in the current captain and coach, Hyuuga and Riko’s, faces as the redhead finally set the student down. She silently observed as the four conversed and patiently waited for it to die down. As the other two males finally left she quickly placed her palm on her chest and breathed in deeply before finally approaching them.

“Hello Riko-senpai.” She bowed. “I would like to join the basketball club.” She said quietly.

They both turned to look at each other, in confusion, and she quickly interrupted them, knowing most likely where their thoughts were heading.”N-not to play…” She stuttered. “I’m here to apply for the manager's position.” She finished, blushing.

She watched as their faces brightened in realization and Hyuuga quickly snatched up a registration form. “Of course.” He exclaimed enthusiastically. “The post is yours.” He continued smiling. “Just fill in this registration form and you’ll be good to go.”

Furihata nodded shyly. “Thank you Hyuuga-senpai” 

She proceeded to fill in all the necessary blanks before handing it back to the current coach.

“That’ll be all.” Riko stated, smiling kindly at the girl. ”Meet us at the gym after your classes end.”

Furihata nodded and smiled shyly down at her. “I’m going to head inside then.” She said, bowing once more. “Thank you for allowing me to apply for the manager’s position.” She cheerfully waved before walking off, unaware of the gaze coming from a certain blue-haired male.

The two upperclassmen waved back before Hyuuga turned to look at Riko in confusion. “Did you give her our names?” He questioned.

“What of course not you’ve been here this whole time.” Riko snapped, irritated. “Pay more attention next time.”

Hyuuga frowned. “How did she know our names then?” 

Riko’s eyes widened, before a smirk slowly spread across her face. “Looks like we got ourselves an interesting manager eeh?” She said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! feel free to follow me on any of these socials if you want more updates or simply to chat!
> 
> Fanfiction.net: @orangecchi  
> Wattpad: @-melonpon  
> Quotev: @cherrytan

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the newly edited version! 
> 
> As always criticism is welcomed! If you want to follow more updates on the fic or just want to talk feel free to find me in any of these socials!
> 
> Fanfiction.net: @orangecchi  
> Wattpad: @-melonpon  
> Quotev: @cherrytan


End file.
